Uninstall
by chibi-unicorn-girl
Summary: Uninstall, uninstall and it makes me want to end it all with my own hands, Is it wrong? Surely it's alright to want to uninstall. Everyone wants to uninstall, why should England be any different? When things are broken, they're easy to fix, things are harder to fix when they've shattered…If they can be fixed at all… Everyone hides behind a mask, a lie. Not a songfic
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Chibi is back again :DD This is my newest story! You see I love hetalia and have for a few years now, and this idea was bugging me. I was going to write as much as I could first before publishing it but, meh.

Now I know some people don't like NYotalia, I don't either, but MY FEM ENGLAND IS ENGLAND with female parts. **NOT NYO, JUST FEM!** More will be explained during the plot of the story, it also made more sense to this story if England was a girl. Well, it made more sense to me. Sorry, I did do a mini poll and every said they didn't mind England being a girl as long as it wasn't Nyo.

FemEngland – Alice Kirkland

Also, this chapter is the only one that's dark really, along with chapter 2 but from then on they are more… light hearted?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover picture, the cover picture belongs to Kyunuo on Devianart, check her profile out!

* * *

Uninstall, uninstall  
and it makes me want to end it all with my own hands  
Is it wrong?  
Surely it's alright to want to uninstall.

* * *

England sat in the back seat of the taxi, bag at her side and present on her lap. Yes_, her_ lap. Arthur Kirkland was in fact Alice Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland was in fact, a girl.

Though no one knew that, except her brothers, and of recently, America. It had been the last time the two had seen each other, about two months ago? She had revealed it; he was surprised to say the least. But said he still loved her either way. You see, countries live for so long that they learn to love a person for who they are rather than what sex they are.

Anyway, lately England hadn't been feeling well. The government had been going downhill and everything had been going haywire so England hadn't been at her best. So she hadn't been able to see America, and for some reason America hadn't bothered to visit…

Anyway, it was America's birthday today and England thought she would surprise him. She had grown her hair long, shoulder length, and left it down. He said she would look pretty with long hair.

" 'ere." Mumbled the driver, Alice looked up suddenly, her eyes connecting with the man's in front.

"Thank you dear chap." She quickly handed over the money plus a 6 dollar tip. The man looked shocked and delighted. As Alice stepped out the taxi, she saw a bright red sports car in the drive. Maybe someone else was here? Blimey, whoever it was was a rich bugger.

"Excuse me sir, but could you wait a minute?" Alice asked the driver before he could drive away.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thank you."

If there was another country here Alice didn't want to intrude. It wasn't his party, which had happened a couple of days ago, unfortunately Alice couldn't make it. Most countries were shipped back to their homes in a wooden box they were so drunk.

As Alice walked up the pebbled path to Alfred's house, the taxi driver watched her go. When his eyes landed on the car, they widened dramatically. _That car, nah it can't be…._

His eyes then trailed back to Alice, who was almost at the door.

_Poor girl._

* * *

England went to knock on the door when she realized it was open, pushing the door she let herself inside where she could hear music and someone talking… Alice neared the sitting room and stood back from the slightly ajar door. Should she just go in? Nope, that wasn't lady like at all. Being the lady that she was, Alice popped her head round the door slightly.

A woman. Nope, not talking. Moaning.

There was America, sitting with his back to her on the coffee table…. A blonde haired woman on his knee. Their tongues down each other's throats and America's hand going further and further up her crimson dress.

Alice stood there, gobsmacked, so shocked she dropped the present on the floor, but it seemed that Alfred didn't hear over the woman's moaning and the music. She was about to yell. To confront him, but…. She felt like…. She felt like she was breaking there on the spot.

_Alice, poor Alice. Poor, sweet little Alice._ A voice sang inside her head. Alice turned , leaving the room and treading out the house. Her shoulders slumped as she made her way back to the taxi. She opened the door and slumped down on the seat.

"…Take me back please."

The drive was silent for the first few minutes.

"I'm sorry." Alice looked slightly taken aback.

"Why?"

"….. He was your boyfriend wasn't he?"

"Almost a year. But we've liked each other longer… We've been friends since… forever." Well, not exactly forever. Forever for America anyway, England _did _bring him up.

"I'm sorry lady… I recognised the car but I wasn't sure…She's a rich whore, only gets hired by men with a lot of money." Well, at least the bastard was classy enough to get a classy whore.

"It's fine…"

"But it isn't. I'm really sorry girl."

"So am I."

Alice laid her head against the taxi's window, watching the passing scenes outside. Trying to hold her tears back as she did. The driver sent her a fleeting glance, before returning his attention to the road. Poor girl.

_It seems everyone leaves you in the end don't they Alice?_

Alice sat up abruptly, looking round the car wildly. Who the fuck said that? And where the fuck were they? The voice definitely belonged to a female.

_I'm right here poppet~ Inside your head. And lay back down, you're scaring the driver._

She looked ahead to see the driver giving her a worried glance. She smiled reassuringly, her eyes glazed over with tears, before placing her head against the window.

_Good girl. _

Another voice spoke this time, a male one, which sounded alarmingly similar to the first.

'Who are you?'

_We are the ones who have always been here for you poppet. Even when you didn't know we were here. I'm Olivia._

_And I'm Oliver._

_We're here to look after you. _The voices said in unison.

'I don't need someone to look after me.' Said Alice in her head.

'_You clearly do.'_

"What's his name?" asked the driver. Alice looked to the man in the front, confusion written on her face.

"What…Why?"

"Just tell me…. Please." Raising an eyebrow at the man England said

"Alfred….Alfred F Jones."

"I thought so." Mumbled the man. Alice raised an eyebrow again but just continued to dwell in her thoughts. The voices didn't come back for the entire ride back to the airport. They didn't come back til Alice got home.

* * *

She walked up the path to her house, her steps short and slow. She couldn't deal with it. She felt like she was losing her colonies all over again, she let the tears fall silently down her face. No, she was England! England! The terror of the seven seas, the country that had lost very few wars! She had the largest empire! England was fucking crying over a dumb American bastard! This was not right!

She wasn't thinking straight. In her sadness and anger she stormed over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out some of her best whiskey. She pulled out the cork and sat on the floor, her back against the wall.

One bottle lead to another,

And another,

And another.

More depressing thoughts made their way into her head. What was she good at? Nothing, a big fat cow sucking nothing.

In her rage she flipped over her coffee table, the contents scattered around the room. But she didn't stop there, she dragged a hand over the top of the mantle, knocking all the items off. The girl grabbed her book shelf and threw it to the floor. She placed her hands on the back of her favourite arm chair and flipped it over.

But that's just it. She was a 'had been'. She had been so great. Used to be.

Even her brothers…

She stood there in the middle of her wrecked living room. Panting and sweating.

England had fought for her freedom for years only to take her brothers, but it was only because she didn't want her brothers to fall. To…. To die.

It was then she stormed into the kitchen, opened the draw and took out the sharpest knife she owned.

England, once such a powerful nation. Full of pride, people used to fear the name England. But look at her now. Destroying her own house because of an American bastard. She took the knife to her own wrist, she may as well end it all. But before her skin touched the blade she stopped. Something was holding her back.

She looked up to see a beautiful little woman with delicate wings holding onto the end of the knife. A number of other fairies were there too, holding the knife with tiny tears in their eyes.

"Please! England! Alice! Albion! DON'T!" Shouted one of the younger fairies, desperately trying to help rip the knife from England's grip.

_You don't want to die Alice, you know you don't. Let the fairies help you. Let __**us **__help you. _Said the voices in unison.

_Do you want our help Poppet?_

…..

_We'll help you start again._

_We'll help you forget._

Yes.

While she was distracted the fairies ripped the blade from England's hand, it was then the girl fell to the floor.

That suited her fine. After all, right now she wasn't a woman. She wasn't a country. She was a devastated young girl.

* * *

_Chapter 1 done! Now some people may THINK they know what's going to happen next, but I don't think you do…. Please review, fav and follow! Tell me what you think!_

_Also, what do you thinks' gonna happen next?_

**_Also, please review, I want a couple before I post the next chap. Just a couple of lines on what you thought, though I'll update regardless. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! Here's chapter 2:

* * *

Please note:

This story is going to be long, the characters and the plot needs time to develop. So I'm just warning people now.

1. The British isles brothers are going to be in this story. I know people aren't really fond of OC's, I think this is because people pair them with official characters and because of the Mary Sue/ Gary Stu syndrome. I've gone to great measures to make sure these are NOT Gary stu's so hopefully, my work will pay off.

2. Please note, when a Scottish person is in a foreign country they most certainly won't speak in the scots dialect, they make the effort to speak very clear English almost by the dictionary. Though, there will be traces of his accent and around his brothers he'll speak with his accent too. So sometimes, he will speak almost perfect normal English without an accent. A lot like England.

This chapter was harder to write then it should have been.

* * *

Scotland: Alistair Kirkland

N. Ireland: Seamus Kirkland

Wales: Dylan Kirkland

Ireland: Patrick Kirkland

* * *

Scotland knew there was something wrong with his little sister. You see, when he was younger his mother told him that Ireland wasn't going to be there for him or his younger siblings, he was going to do something and he wasn't going to be there.

Of course it wasn't Ireland's fault, but all the same, she told him that _he_ would have to be the big brother in his place. So when he was about seventy in human years, she marked him with some tattoos. So he'd know when his siblings were in trouble.

For Ireland, some kind of weird crab.

For Wales, a type of owl.

For England, a small rabbit looking creature.

Later on he received another tattoo. One for North.

For Northern Ireland, a turtle.

Over time, tribes had given him tattoos themselves and had always wondered where the young nation had gotten these ones. He never told them.

Scotland, a tall, proud nation with blood red hair and green eyes (which all the brothers had.) His arms were muscular, but not overly so and a number of tribal tattoos adjourned his back and arms which were hidden by his uniform. His uniform was similar to England's, except it was dark blue with white straps across his chest, then he could choose either to wear pants or a kilt. Silver and gold piercings decorated his right ear.

Wales, looked very similar to his sister's male 'form'. Short, but longer and lighter than England's, blonde hair, with dark green eyes and thick eyebrows. His regular clothes consisted of a white shirt, light brown tie, a red blazer with a dragon emblazoned onto the pocket, and pants the same colour as his tie.

Northern Ireland, the youngest of the brothers. He looked about 15 in human years, he had shoulder length brown, shaggy hair and big, dark green eyes. He wore a white shirt, green tie, brown jumper, green and brown tartan shorts and knee length brown boots. He was usually seen with a sheep at his side.

Ireland, even if he denied it, looked very similar to North. Except he looked more like an adult. His hair was a lighter shade or brown, short and scraggy. His uniform was similar to Scotland's, except his was a light shade of green.

The four had been sitting in Wales's house, drinking Guinness, when Scotland felt a strange tingling feeling. The area where England's tattoo was. Ireland was the first to notice the red head's discomfort.

"Alba?" this attracted the attention of the other two brothers.

"What's up?" asked North.

"…Ah think… It's Albion." Immediately, all the brothers were tense. Why was there Albion in trouble and who the fuck with?

"Waaat the feck has she done nigh?"

"…Ah dunnae kinn.

"How long has it been hurting?"

"Since last night…."

"Tat long?"

"…Isnae she dating th' american eejit?"

The tension in the room suddenly increased and the silence was deadly.

"Right. We are going to see Albion now! Right?" declared Wales. The others nodded. Though, they pretended they didn't care for England, they loved her. And were very protective of her.

The bastard was gonna pay who hurt her.

* * *

The four had been driving for five hours. Five. Hours. It was a nightmare.

"Alba feckin' slow down" shouted North, feeling a little sick.

"Th' pain is getting worse sae a'm driving faster."

"Albion will be more worried if you break yer neck!"

"An' kill al' av us!"

"Stop being sissys!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" sure yer wud enjoy dis Oirlan'!"

"Shaddup North!"

* * *

When they pulled up in front of England's house. They knew there was something wrong immediately. Firstly, they weren't greeted by the magical creatures that littered England's house. Second… The presence was… wrong. It didn't feel normal.

The brothers were almost at the gate when they saw England leave her house. North was about to call out to her when she grabbed one of the rose bushes next to her front door and started ripping the roses from it.

The brothers stood there in shock for a few moments. Scotland was the first to react. He slammed the gate open, breaking the hinges as he ran forward towards England. He grabbed England under her arms and pulled her away from the rose bush.

Ireland was next. He ran forward and grabbed her hands staring at them intently. Thorns were stuck in them and they were covered in blood. She was pale, and reeked of alcohol. Tears track were evident on her face and her usually vivid green eyes were red and blood shot.

"England!? What the hell?" shouted Scotland, keeping a firm grip on the girl. England just stared with a hard face at Ireland.

"Albion! waaat de 'ell were yer tinkin?!"

"I'm sorry." She whimpered in a low voice, Wales gently pushed Ireland aside and cupped his sister's face.

"Alice…. What happened?" he asked, remaining calm. Northern Ireland looked slightly traumatized. He idled England, she was his big sister, and she was such a powerful country.

"H-h-he was cheating on me!" shouted Alice, her voice rising slightly at the end. "H-he didn't even-"

And Alice broke down again. Sobbing. Wales, North, Scotland and Ireland looked murderous. Scotland bent down slightly, turned England around and hugged her.

"Shhhhhh! albion, alice calm doon. Shhhhhh! tis a'richt." He picked her up bridal style, and carried her into the house.

"I'll kill 'im... i'll club de shoite outta 'im."

"Ireland. Calm down."

"Whaa? Wale-"

"You're gonna have to wait your turn. I have the first shot."

* * *

Alistair walked through the house and upstairs, holding Alice tighter as he made his way through the house. It was… wrecked. Almost everything was over turned or broken. He quickly made her way to the bedroom. Opening the door quickly with the hand supporting Alice's legs. He went to the bathroom, found the first aid kit and the tweezers. He lay Alice gently on the bed. He realized quickly, that her bedroom hadn't been touched. Taking one of his sister's hand's in how own and gently taking the thorns out. When he was done, he sat on the bed and lay Alice's head in his lap.

"Alice, whit ye lik'?"

He murmured as he ran his hand through her blonde locks.

* * *

Wales, Ireland and North walked through the house. Their eyes widening.

"Why'd she do dis?" mumbled North, picking up a few fallen things.

"I-I tink she's finally cracked."

"…I wouldn't be surprised, this is the third time this has happened."

Both Ireland and Northern Ireland stopped dead.

"De turd time?"

Wales realized his mistake.

"I tart dis wus de second?!"

Wales didn't answer.

"Dylan." Growled Patrick, Dylan winced slightly.

"…There was one other time. After the revolution. He asked her out, then he had a fight with her, from what I could see he started flirting with some French girl. Albion got pissed and they broke up."

…

"someone's dyin' the-nite."

* * *

Alice felt safe. Lying in her brother's lap. They often acted like they didn't care about her, they teased her and called her names, but deep down they cared.

"Alba." Whispered Alice, Alistair looked down at the blonde.

"Albion?"

"….I'm sorry."

"whit fur?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for taking your freedom. I'm sorry for being annoying. I'm sorry for being a pain. I'm sorry."

"Albio-"

"I took your freedom, because I didn't want you all to die, to fall….. To leave me alone…. I love you all and I don't want to be alone." Whimpered Alice, Alistair looked down at his sister as fresh tears began to leak from her eyes.

England wasn't normally this… open. That American bastard always bought out her weak side. Always.

"Alice… that wis in th' past… wur 'ere in th' the present, 'n' we forgive ye. Heck, even ireland forgives ye. Ye couldn't control whit yer government 'n' fowk wanted…"

_That's right Alice, say goodbye. _Whispered the male voice, Oliver.

_We'll take care of you now hunny! You'll only need us!_ Said the female Olivia.

_So, you won't have to feel anymore._

Alice didn't know what was happening, but she felt herself agreeing with the two.

"Alistair…"

"Alice?"

"Thank you…. Thank you so much. Goodbye….."

* * *

"What are we gonna do?"

"Kill America?"

"Before we kill 'im."

"Beat the shite outta 'im?"

"Master Ireland!" Ireland turned to see a group of small female fairies.

"Rani?"

"Master Wales! Master North! It was terrible! We thought Miss Alice was going to kill herself!"

"She was so angry!"

"She was so sad!"

"Shhhhh!" said Ireland. "…Do yer nu why she is so upset?"

"We're not exactly sure…. Just that she went to see…. America."

'_I knew it'. _Thought all three of the brothers. But before they could question the fairies further-

"DYLAN, SEAMUS, PATRICK. GETTUP 'ERE NOW!" They head Alistair shout from upstairs. The brothers looked at each other, before dashing up the stairs. The stormed through the bedroom door and gasped at the sight. Alistair was holding Alice close to his chest, his eyes wide and panic stricken.

Alice was glowing, a bright white light.

"Alistair waat de hell?" shouted Ireland, dashing over to his sister. Wales followed.

"ah dinnae fuck' ken! she juist said goodbye 'n' stairted glowing!"

"I've never seen this magic before." Exclaimed Wales, panicking. The fairies made their way into the room, Rani looked mad and panicked.

"No… Alice's magic isn't this dark." She whispered to herself. None of the Kirkland's had dark magic… Who was causing this?

"Dylan…Seamus…. Patrick." The three looked to see Alice, her eyes were wide and full of tears.

"_I'm sorry…. Goodbye."_

"ALICE!" But it was too late, there was a bright flash of light…..

And Alice Kirkland was gone.

* * *

Alba- Scotland (Gaelic/ Scottish)

Cymru- Wales (welsh)

Northern Ireland- North (sometimes used)

England- Sasana , Albion

Ireland- Éire

Sorry, I thought the car drive was necessary….. Second, please review! It makes me happy, third, please tell me you theories!

**This chapter has been edited, but I will double check it later!**

**See ya next time! Review and goodbye!**


End file.
